Touch display device generally comprises a touch panel and a display panel, and the touch panel is classified into an add-on mode touch panel, an on-cell mode touch panel and an in-cell mode touch panel. As for the on-cell mode touch panel, sensor units are arranged between an opposed substrate of the display panel and a polarizer corresponding to the opposed substrate. As for the in-cell mode touch panel, sensor units are arranged inside the display panel. The on-cell mode touch panel has advantages of high touch precision and the like, and therefore is quite popular.
Touch precision of the on-cell mode touch panel prepared through a Multi Layers on-cell (MLOC) technology is higher than that of the on-cell mode touch panel prepared through a Single Layer on-cell (SLOC) technology. Therefore, the on-cell mode touch panel prepared through the MLOC technology has become a main current selection of the touch panel adopted in a capacitive touch display device.
The on-cell mode touch panel comprises a plurality of columns of first sensor units and a plurality of rows of second sensor units. The plurality of columns of first sensor units cross with the plurality of rows of second sensor units. Two adjacent first sensor units in each column of the first sensor units are electrically connected with each other through a connection bridge, or two adjacent second sensor units in each row of the second sensor units are electrically connected with each other through the connection bridge.
Because the connection bridges are prepared from an opaque metal, it is hoped that the touch panel is designed so that a shadow dispelling effect of the connection bridges can be achieved, that is to say, the connection bridges do not appear on an image displayed on the touch display device. The shadow dispelling effect of the connection bridges directly affects performance of the touch panel and then affects a display effect of the touch display device.